


【KK】瘾

by shushuponpon



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushuponpon/pseuds/shushuponpon
Summary: KT瞎编的修辞很奇怪的起承转合也很奇怪的结尾也很奇怪的。





	【KK】瘾

——————

 

“我们再试一次怎么样？呐。”  
相识以来的漫长岁月里，这是堂本剛第一百零一次提出复合。  
就在半年前，这个人第一百零一次提出分手。

说分手的时机不知是说掐得很好还是怎么样，绝对是印象深刻。

 

昏暗的卧室灯光下，摇晃着，酣畅淋漓间。

“光一。”

抱着他的被汗水濡湿的后脑勺，“停下来，我想走了。”

 

推开他，然后颤颤巍巍地穿上衣服，汗水尚未擦干。

“是分手的意思哦。”

剛身上还有光一的味道，在门口嫣然一笑。

 

“对不起，您拨打的电话无法接通。”

“对方拒收您的信息。”

“邮件发送失败。”

 

每次都是这样的，毫无预兆，说走就走，干净利落。

 

可是说复合的时候，他还是会答应。

 

“这次打算什么时候跟我说分手?”

“嗯。不知道哟。也许是夏天结束的时候吧。”

堂本剛笑了，连眉毛都有笑意。

他想他喜欢这双眉毛，自由生长，带着野性。

“那就夏天结束的时候吧。”

 

你看这夏天，燥热、疯狂，仿佛根本没有尽头。

 

这期外景光一的情绪异常的高，一直在嘉宾面前装傻。

 

看看我，剛。  
看看我。

不许不看我。

 

剛只是笑。

 

嘉宾是个才出道不久的小女孩，嗅到俩人之间奇异的气氛，立马决定对此视而不见，该笑的笑，该吃的吃，心里觉得实在有趣至极，好像是偷窥到一点他们真正的关系一般。

 

 

“要接吻吗?男朋友。”身上的黑色背心其实是堂本光一买的，买回来的时候讲了无数遍只能在家穿，不然就当众把它脱下来。

怎么可能听话，对吧。

在停车场接吻也不是什么好主意，堂本光一的车窗玻璃并没有贴防偷窥膜，这里人来人往，若是被谁看到了明天新闻就满天飞了。

“回去先。”

“那，等红绿灯的时候可以吗？”

 

第一个路口。

红灯。

剛飞快地在光一脸颊上亲了一口，别过头。

“家里没套了。”光一说。

“本来就不打算跟你做。”

 

下一个路口上被光一直接摁在座椅上胡乱亲了一顿。

 

这样会让人对一路上都是红灯的几率大小产生不正确的认知的。

交通灯转红，却看到身边人靠着椅背睡着了。

是在装睡吧，但是没有办法拆穿。

 

剛的脸是凉的，想嘬一口。

 

其实为什么剛会反反复复跟他分手又复合，他根本不知道，开始问了几次没有结果，后来就不问了。  
反正肯定还会回到他身边的吧。所谓的分手就像给他们放假，剛放假放腻了，便会回来。

 

“那个谁，你还有联系吗？”

“哪个谁？”从车上下来的剛软绵绵的趴在堂本光一身上，“我困了。”

“没有谁。”

“哪个谁？”

“还能是谁？”

“哦那个啊。”剛依旧半眯着眼，漫不经心地回着话。“都多少年的事情了，你还记得。”

“都多少年的事情了，我还没说是谁你就知道我说谁了?”

“想吵架吗？”

“不想。”

如果此刻在某个角落躲着八卦记者或是其他什么人的话，明天怕是要开记者会。

毕竟他们的手已经伸到对方衣服里了，同时那滚烫的如火锅里的魔芋一般的舌头亦交缠在一起。

是不是只要把对方胸腔里的空气吸进肚子里，便可以与对方融为一体?

吻得迅速分开也迅速，俩人三步并作两步走到电梯，一路直升。

 

“我曾经想过在电梯里做。”堂本剛说。“肯定会把保安大叔吓死。”

“是想跟我吧。”

“先生，我跟你好像才刚交往不久，你可管不了这么多。”

梦里曾出现过的，电梯突然故障，停在半路一动不动，眼前尽是一片黑暗，于是更加能感受身边人的热度和呼吸，靠近便是天雷勾地火，被原始的欲望驱动，放肆交合直至救援人员到达才停下来整理着装。甚至裤子都兜不住那勃起的鼓胀，汁水四溢。两人离开电梯后一路飞奔回到闷热的房间内和着汗水立即进行下半场。

他的确对堂本光一有千万种性爱幻想，他承认。

“我当然可以管这么多。”

“以前跟你上床的人，说不定脑子里会想着另外一个人呢，你总不能控制别人思想。不过是我的话，至少绝对不会喊别人的名字。”

堂本光一是个变态，这样说似乎有些过分，但他确实是个变态。

如果是一次的话倒是可以容忍，但是这么多年来，堂本光一总是隔三差五就在床上喊别的名字。

最过分的那次，是先喊了他仙太郎又喊他小诚。

“我才没有在床上喊别人的名字。”

“堂本光一你醒醒，我不是小诚。”

“可他是你演的啊。”

“那也请你在每次角色扮演之前告诉我剧本好吗？”

“你说的在床上幻想另一个人是怎么回事？”话锋一转，矛头指向堂本剛。

“我就随口一说。”

“如果给我抓到你在身边想别的男人，那就……”

“那就怎么样？”

“那就让你没有心思想别的男人。”

分手对于堂本剛来说实在不是什么威胁，对堂本光一来说才是。

“其实跟我分手的话你还能找到更好的啊。”

“不要讲这样的话好不好?”

堂本光一实际上从来没有想过与堂本剛之外的人交往会是什么样的，似乎已经被剥夺对其他人心动的能力，也只有与堂本剛恋爱的经验。

“外面年轻的漂亮的，比我善解人意的，比我更擅长魅惑人心的，不像我这么任性妄为的，多的是。”

“我喜欢你最近新长的肉，特别好摸。”

“下次我再提分手，你就不要再追我了好不好？”

“你给我一个我们必须分手的理由，剛，我们在一起这么久，我仿佛从来都没有真正了解过你，你总是若即若离，我根本搞不懂我到底哪里做错了。”

“你的存在就是错误，堂本光一。”

此言一出俩人都沉默了，一前一后出了电梯，堂本剛倚在门边等待堂本光一开门。

这处物业是十年前购置的，是两人的共同财产，分手这半年来堂本剛没上来过，内里干净整洁，估计堂本光一有定期清洁。

“所以为什么要跟我这个错误复合?”

堂本剛被抵在门上，双臂被迫举起来，脸与堂本光一的距离只有两公分，他胸腔起伏。

距离错误只有两公分。

“这次还想做到一半就跑吗？”

错误被舔了一口。

眼睛是品尝甜品之后的晶亮。

错误把他的右手食指塞进剛的口腔，剛轻轻吸吮了起来。

“我今天早上，对着你的演唱会视频自己解决了一次。”错误说。

 

人说毒品沾染一次就难以解脱，堂本光一于他而言，便是高纯洁度的贵价毒品，却又唾手可得。第一次妄想戒毒是二十二岁那年，那时候他对自己下了狠手，一声不吭跑到国外，在夜场认识了一个高大的混血儿男友。

那个人是个平面模特，身形完美脸庞精致，比起当时身板单薄脸上还有痘印的堂本光一有过之而无不及。他温柔照料剛的饮食起居，磕磕绊绊地跟剛讲日语，如何不是个好男友。

可是他们最亲近的一次，也不过是个蜻蜓点水般的吻。当时他脑子里嗡的一声，意识到不对劲，立即取消了休假回到国内，与完美混血男友一刀两断，与当年那个稚气未脱的傻小子再次陷入热恋。

 

“你离不开我就是为了这个吗？”

剛扶着门板，身后传来阵阵羞耻的闷响。

见剛没有回应，光一又加了一句，“是吧，除了我谁都不行。谁都不行。”

光一渴望可以完全占有剛。剛的前男友是他心脏上永远的刺，他永远无法知悉刚到底跟那个人有多少过去，他们的分分合合是否与那个人有关。仅仅是想象那个人与剛是如何亲密都令他抓狂不已。光一从来没有追问过剛这段感情经历，似乎只要不问就不存在这段历史。

“这世界上没有谁是离开谁就不行的。”

每次戒毒期，堂本剛都会这么对自己说。

只要减少见面次数就可以了吧，尽可能地避免交流，不看他的眼睛，忽视他的主动示好，单人活动尽量多一些。一开始是奏效的，他觉得可以慢慢适应与光一分开的生活，逐渐削弱光一对他的影响。

几乎每一次，都是在将近成功的时候犯起毒瘾，触发点可能是光一在节目外景中某个小动作，又或者是经纪人不经意的一句话，这次是睡觉之前看见自己的拖鞋是紫色的。

如万千蚂蚁缠咬，倘若今日未能碰到光一，他可能会因毒瘾发作抽搐致死。

其实他又何尝没有放弃过挣扎呢？每一次，无论下了多大狠心，还是会在忍不住想要重头再来。他就是个意志不坚定的瘾君子，一次又一次重蹈覆辙。

 

“非要离开我的原因是什么？你还没有回答。”

“我……”  
为什么?  
抱歉这个问题还没有答案。  
剛已经有些站不住了，软了一下几乎要跪倒下来，身后人把他拦腰捞起，连结处已分开。

“我想听你真实的想法。”衣衫未至不整，不过是裤子半褪，那处仍挺立着，但没有继续下去的意思。

 

剛是带他上天堂也是带他下地狱的人，在他心里早就知道无论是祸福兴衰他都没有办法离开这个人。他清楚他们之间的关系很难摆到台面上，到了如今，就算剛心血来潮说要公开的话，他也不见得会轻易答应，毕竟大人就是大人，考虑东西不能一味一根筋。可是剛不像是会因为这种事情非要分手的人，他是谁啊，一面叛逆至极一面又极懂得怎么样才能实现利益最大化。思来想去只有一个可能性最大，也是光一最不愿意接受的理由——剛心里有另一个人。

“不做了吗？我还想做呢。”剛踢掉鞋子脱下已经掉到脚踝的短裤，跨坐到堂本光一身上，吞没那精神饱满的柱身，晃动起来，继而低头堵住堂本光一仍想问问题的嘴。

 

思绪混沌了一些，然后更混沌了一些。渐渐堂本光一便也不在乎这个问题的答案，只顾当下这片旖旎。

 

 

他们迎来了新一次的热恋期，夏天去了又来，堂本剛一次分手也没有提过。

有一点很奇妙，剛似乎变得热衷于性爱游戏，三天两头就有新点子，每次都把两个人折腾得半死。

 

“我明白了剛，我是你季抛的性爱玩具吗？”

“你转正了。”剛对着光一的肩膀狠狠咬一口。“转正印记。”

“持续多久?“

“不知道哦，等我腻了再说。”

 

如此这般这般如此又是几个冬夏，仍不见堂本剛腻的意思。

 

「亲爱的堂本光一先生，很感谢你打开了这封信，你发现这封信的时候，说明我还没有跟你分手，不然我肯定会在你看到之前销毁的。嗯，呐，光一，是这样子的。我认识你之前，从来没有想过将来与我共度一生的人会是什么样子。在跟你认识很长一段时间后，在第一次接受你的交往请求之后，我只是抱着试试看的心态跟你在一起。我总觉得，我这辈子应该是个情圣，那种游戏人间阅尽无数最后孑然一身的人。可是你真的是个祸害，最初发现自己沉沦于你之时，我害怕死了，不说笑。我想，死了死了，我难道真的要跟这个人捆绑一辈子吗？所以我一直都在逃避，我将每一次分手都当成是戒毒，我那时候多希望你能在空窗期找个别人谈个恋爱，那我就可以解脱了，你这个小兔崽子偏偏不，偏偏一直就巴巴的等我，好像看死我肯定会再回到你身边一样。结果你猜对啦，堂本光一，我真的没办法离开你，开心吧，你现在是不是眼睛已经笑到只看得见黑色了?哎哟，猜对了吧，我也不知道你这个家伙除了长得好看而且有点才华之外还有优点，我能这么喜欢你。嗯，就是这样，我决定不戒掉你了，反正你每天都健身，应该属于健康食品吧呐。PS:假如你看信的时候我正在睡觉，请马上滚回床上我一起睡。」

信的日期是三年前。

 

堂本光一蹑手蹑脚回到床上，立即被某九节狼抱住，含含糊糊地在他耳边嘟囔几句然后笑了。

 

 

狡猾的是谁，是吊着堂本光一的堂本刚吗？

 

谁知道呢。

 

没有手段怎么能堂本刚上瘾。

 

end


End file.
